Somewhere In Between
by zaracatilina
Summary: Your basic fic w/ romance and a song that Matt sings to the person he loves. . .Basically, I SUCK at summeries, maybe you just should read? R/R please! No Flames!! PLease read!! This is one of the best fics I've written!


__

Yay! Here's another fic. But see, this one. . .this one is a Tai/Matt fic. . .as in they love each other and stuff like that.

If you don't like, then move on. Push the back button. Cuz it's not my problem that you don't like gay stuff. It's not my problem you have a closed mind. Its not my problem you don't accept it. So yeah, you don't like, get lost then.

NO flames. Or you'll eat them. For breakfast. Or lunch. Or dinner. Whenever you eat.

And I thank my Muse, he has been working over time! Updating my DMS and Moving Away stories! Or maybe I actually have the time, seeing how I'm on my Spring Break vacation! Whatever the case may be, I'm writing more than usual!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own digimon. Wish I did. If I did, Ep. 50 wouldn't have happened. Yep.

Disclaimer: I also don't own LifeHouse or their song "Somewhere In Between". If I did own them or whatever, I'd be dating Jason Wade. Whew, can we say hottie? LOL

Please review! GOOD reviews! ^_^

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Guys, change of plan," Matt told his band members as he walked into the concert hall with his guitar case on his back. He took it off and set it down gently and stared at his friends.

"What do you mean, change of plan?" Asked Alan, as he stood up from his drum set. "We're still playing, right? You're not chickening out, now are you?"

Matt shook his head, letting his blonde hair fall into his eyes. He brushed it away a second later and replied, "Yes, we're still playing. . .but I want to add a song to it. There's this song that I wrote and it's for someone. . .I'd like to play it."

"Ah. I see." Greg said, picking up his guitar and wandering over to Matt. "Is it for someone you love?" He asked quietly.

Matt stared. "Greg, maybe you shouldn't ask such person questions, huh?" Matt retorted. "Look, are you guys with me or not on this one?"

Eric played a couple of notes on his keyboards. "I'm with you on this one, Matt. Cuz you have a tendency to write beautiful songs." He said softly. He looked up and locked eyes with the blonde. "And if it's for someone you love, well, it's going to be awesome."

Matt growled. "I did not say it was for someone I love!" He snapped.

Greg and Alan exchanged smirks. Greg nodded, and Alan said, "It is. Tell us, Matt, who is it?"

"It is no one, alright?" Matt snapped. He held out the music sheets out to his band members. "Look, here are the sheets. Go over them and tell me what you think of them, okay?"

Alan immediately took one. Skimming it, he raised his eyes to Matt, his brown eyes wide. "When did you write this, Matt?" He asked.

Matt shrugged. "Yesterday, after school. After. . .an incident occurred, I guess." He answered. He grimaced. "Not really an incident, I just didn't expect it, that's all."

"Uh-huh." Eric said. "You love this person back, don't you? Hence why you want to sing this song."

"Did I say that I loved this person?" Matt snapped, his patience running out.

"No, but the words in this song do." Greg said, waving the sheet music up. "Look, we'll play this. . .But seriously, Matt, you are in love, and whatever happened yesterday has you all shook up because you love this person as well."

"Look we have four hours to practice until the concert. . .Let's do that, shall we?" Matt replied, grabbing his guitar and hooking it up. "I mean it guys, stay out of my love life, alright? Now, let's practice."

"Okay." Alan replied, getting back to his drum set. He leaned over to Eric and whispered, "Do you know who it is?"

Eric fiddled with his keyboards as he waited for Greg and Matt to tune their guitars. "Alan, you know Matt's gay?" He whispered back.

Alan blinked. "He is? How do you know?" He replied, surprised.

Eric smiled a little. "He loves Tai, you know." He said, ignoring the redhead's question. "And I think Tai just told him that he loved him, so now he's all confused and shit like that."

"Eric, man, how do you know?" Alan repeated.

Eric gave him a look. "I just do. Now let's practice, okay? Cuz Matt is giving us the death glare!" He said.

"You two done, now?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh, yep we are." Alan replied, grinning. "Let's have some fun and practice!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Later that night, after their practice, the Teenage Wolves were ready to give their concert. All of Matt's friends, aka the Digidestined, were out in the crowd, cheering him on. 

Tai stared glumly at the band, wishing he had some sort of a positive reaction from Matt. Instead, after he had professed his love to Matt, all the blonde could do was say, "I gotta go, Tai. . .I'll talk to you later." 

As if that hadn't hurt. It did. It made Tai think he was rejected and Matt didn't want to be around him anymore.

"Hey, Tai, snap out of it," Came a soothing voice from his right.

Tai blinked to see his sister, Kari, giving him a warm smile. "Whatever's going on between you and Matt, I'm sure it'll all be okay in the end." She told him.

Tai sighed. "Sure, whatever you say, Kari." He mumbled back. "Tell me why I'm here again?"

Kari grinned. "Because you love him," She told him. 

He blinked. "How do you know?" He snapped. "No, I don't."

"Because, Tai, I'm your sister!" She replied, giggling a little. "Yes, you do, you love Matt a lot. You told him yesterday, I know you did."

"Kari, how do you know?"

"Because, Tai," her voice became patient, "You're my brother. I can just tell. And it will be okay, I think you just caught him by surprise."

"Right, whatever you say, Kari. I don't think anything's going to happen. I didn't get any reaction from him. All he said was he'd see me later." Tai grumbled.

"Right, like I said, you probably caught him off guard." She repeated. She studied Matt, watching him tuning his guitar. "I think he loves you too, but hadn't really realized it until now."

"Hello! Is this working?" Matt yelled into the microphone. He received screams and yells from the crowd. He grinned. "I'm taking that it does!"

"The concert's about to start, so maybe we should listen." Tai snapped back a little angrily.

"You do that, Tai. You listen." Kari smiled, a little too knowingly for Tai's taste.

"I'm Matt Ishida, and this is my band, the Teenage Wolves! I hope you all have a good time and enjoy the show!" Matt yelled. "And let's begin the concert!"

Cheers rose up, signaling the band that they wanted the concert to begin.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Okay, this next song," Matt said into the microphone, "is for someone special. This is my way of explaining what happened yesterday and what I was thinking. . .Here goes."

He searched for the crowd for Tai, wanting to let him know that this song was dedicated to him. It may not have all the answers, but it would let the brunette know what he felt yesterday when the other told him that he loved him.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tai blinked. This song was to him about yesterday. Maybe something good will come out of it. He saw that Matt's eyes were searching the crowd for him; he helped him by finding the other's eyes first.

Matt gave a little smile and his eyes still locked with Tai's, began to sing.

"_I can't be losing sleep over this, no, I can't_

And I cannot stop pacing

Give me a few hours and I'll have this all sorted out

If my mind would just stop racing

I cannot stand still

I can't be this unsturdy

This cannot be happening

This is over my head but underneath my feet

Because by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat

And everything will be back to the way it was

I wish that it was just that easy

I am waiting for tonight then waiting for tomorrow

And I am somewhere in between 

What is real and just a dream

What is real and just a dream

What is real and just a dream

Would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in

Don't be surprised if I collapsed down at your feet again

I don't want to run away from this

I know that I just don't need this

Cuz I cannot stand still 

I can't be this unsturdy

This cannot be happening

Cuz I'm waiting for tonight then I'm waiting for tomorrow

And I'm somewhere in between

What is real and just a dream

What is real. . .Just a dream"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"What a beautiful song!" Yolie squealed as she clapped her hands, after Matt had finished singing the song. "I wonder who that special someone is!"

Kari and Tk exchanged smirks as they watched Tai blink his eyes a couple of times. Kari reached forward and tapped her brother's shoulder.

"Hey, bro, you okay?" She asked sweetly.

"Kari, I hate you, you know that?" Tai said, sighing. "You always seem to know everything and it gets annoying after awhile."

"I love you, too, Tai," Kari replied, giving her brother a hug. "Now go backstage and see what's up."

"Was that the last song?" Davis asked, realizing that people were clapping and the band was giving their bows.

"Yes, Davis, it was. Why weren't you paying attention?" Ken replied, raising an eyebrow.

Everyone turned to look at Davis, who was blushing. He suddenly sat up and blurted, "I'm going to the bathroom now!"

And before anyone could reply, he was gone. Kari giggled; she knew that Davis was thinking about some certain used to be Digimon Emperor but now is a good guy on the digidestined team.

"What's so funny, Kari?" Ken asked, clueless.

"Yeah, wanna share with the rest of us?" Sora chimed in.

Tai rolled his eyes. "Jeeze, are you guys blind? Even I can see that Davis has a major crush on Ken!" He blurted out. "Now if you excuse me, I think I'll go and see Matt."

Ignoring everyone's questions, he pushed passed them and muttered a quiet "Sorry" to Ken as he made his way backstage.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tai bumped into Davis in the hall. The two nearly fell but luckily Tai managed to keep both of their balance and stayed standing. He gave Davis a grimace and said, "Sorry, Davis, but everyone knows that you like Ken now."

"Oh, no!" Davis wailed. "How'd they find out?"

"Um, I accidentally blurted it out." Seeing the hurt on Davis' face, he quickly added, "I didn't mean too, Davis, but Kari was pissing me off and she already knew. . .Seems to me she knows a lot of things."

Davis blinked. "Yeah, I see that too. . ." He sighed. He looked at Tai hopefully. "Do you think Ken likes me too? Do you think we might have a chance?"

Tai grinned. He have Davis a mock punch on the shoulder. "I think Ken likes you too, Davis. He was blushing rather madly back there. And I don't think its just from you liking him. I think he likes you too." He told the younger boy.

Davis grinned. "Thanks, Tai, I hope you're right. I gotta go, talk to you later." He replied. He took off and before he completely disappeared, he tossed over his shoulder, "I hope everything between you and Matt work out as well!"

Tai just stared after the young boy, and sputtered, "What?"

"Well, is he right? Do you think they will work out?" Asked a voice from behind him.

Tai spun around to see a calm Matt leaning against the wall, his arms folded over his chest and his sapphire eyes boring into him.

"Uh. . . " Tai managed to sputter out, before Matt leaned forward and took Tai by the arm, dragging him into another room.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Davis sat down in his seat, which happened to be next to Ken, and said, "So, what'd I miss?"

Everyone stared at him. He shrugged and said, "Well?"

"So, you , um, like me, Davis?" Ken sputtered out when everyone switched their gazes on to him.

Davis turned his gaze onto Ken, and stared. Then without saying anything he leaned forward and placed his lips on Ken's. He pulled back, and grinned. 

"What do _you _think, Ken?" Davis asked.

"That you do." Ken answered.

"What do you feel about it?" 

Ken smiled slowly. "I think I like you too, Davis." He answered shyly.

"Well, who would've thought?" Mimi finally said, as the two boys leaned forward and gave each other a long kiss.

"Um, are there going to be anymore hook up's today?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.

Joe fidgeted. "If you count that I asked Mimi to this concert as a date yesterday, then yes." He answered.

Mimi grinned and leaned in Joe's chest. "He's so sweet!" She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Izzy, Sora, Cody, Yolie, and Tk stared. Kari giggled and clapped her hands. Everyone stared at her. She just grinned and said, "What, I think its cute!"

"Are you and Tk hooked up too?" Sora asked, tilting her head.

"Ummm," Tk said, blushing. "Yeah, as of a week ago, yes." He answered.

"Rrrrrrright." Sora said.

"I'm liking this Twilight zone." Yolie managed to say.

"I think you should, cuz Yolie, I want to ask you something," Izzy said, quietly.

Sora held out her hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Iz, don't tell me you're going to hook up with Yolie!" She said quickly. "That'll leave me and Cody single!"

"I don't mind being single," Cody put in. "Besides, I'm still too young to date or whatever the case may be."

"But, I don't want to be single!" Sora said. "Or the only one!"

Izzy and Yolie grinned. "Sora, it's not that, Izzy just wants to ask me about our D3's , that's all." She answered.

"Yeah, I've had Yolie's D3 for awhile now, and I thought I should have the courtesy to return it to her." Izzy added.

Sora sighed with a sense of relief. "Good for a second, I thought it was going to be like the Twilight Zone and . . .okay, my imagination is going awry." She told them.

Yolie giggled. She looked at Davis and Ken, who were talking quietly amongst their selves, both with dreamy looks about them then to Mimi and Joe who were discussing some kind of a hobby. She gave Sora a grin.

"Maybe it is the Twilight zone, Sora. Couples everywhere!" Yolie teased.

"Ugh." Sora said, rolling her eyes.

"I wonder what's going on with Tai and Matt?" Kari wondered, bringing everyone back to the present.

"I hope something good; they both deserve happiness," Tk said, softly. "Especially when everyone can see how much they love each other."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The room was dark. Tai blinked his eyes a couple of times, trying to adjust to the sudden darkness of it.

Matt knew where he was; he reached up and a little to the right, and felt the air. Finally after a few seconds, he found the string and pulled it, letting light flood the utility closet.

"So." Tai managed to say, blinking his eyes and this time trying to adjust to the brightness to it.

"Look, Tai, I really hope that yesterday I didn't seem cold or uncaring. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings." Matt said, getting straight to the point. "You caught me off guard. . .Majorly."

"Actually, when you didn't reply, that hurt my feelings." Tai told him honestly.

Matt grimaced. "Oh, Tai, I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" He said quickly, his voice full of concern. "The last thing I'd ever want to do is to hurt your feelings!"

"So where does that lead us?" Tai asked.

Matt tilted his head. "The song was for you, you know. I wrote that after you told me. . .after you told me that you loved me. I hope you understood it." He said quietly.

Tai nodded slowly. "I do. So. . .is there going to be any 'us'?" He asked, a bit hesitant.

Matt smiled, and took Tai's hand in his. "If you want it to be, I'm with you. I think I want to be with you, Tai." He paused, his cerulean eyes searching Tai's chocolate eyes. "I think I'm in love with you, Tai."

Tai smiled. "If I kiss you, would you know then?" He asked.

"To know that I'm in love with you?" Matt replied with.

Tai nodded.

"I . . .yes, I would then know if you kissed me. . ."Matt answered slowly.

Tai smiled. "Then, let's find out, shall we?" Tai said, inching closer to the blonde. Matt tensed slightly but closed his eyes, feeling Tai close to him. He opened his mouth slightly, as Tai's lips rested on his, and the two gave in, and gave each other a long, lingering kiss.

As if the answer was there, and apparent, Matt leaned forward and gave Tai his all; he did love him. It felt so right for him to be kissing the brunette. Tai smiled and continue to kiss the blonde.

Tai wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and drew him closer. Matt wrapped his arms around the other's neck, and let himself be closer to his love.

The kiss was deep, it was long and lingering. After a few minutes the two pulled apart, and Matt grinned a tad bit shyly.

"I love you, Tai." He whispered.

Tai grinned. "I love you, Matt. I'm glad you found your answer." He replied. Matt nodded and rested his head on Tai's shoulder, and just kept comfort in the others arms.

And that was how Tk and Kari found the two-- all snuggled up in each other's arms, never wanting to let the other go.

They finally found their love.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

__

You like? I hope so! I think this is one of my best stories up to date...uh, considering how I don't have that many. . .Um, right.

Well, please be kind and write me a nice review! I love all feedback...Okay, not all, I don't like flames.

Thanks!

Later and peace,

~Zara~

__


End file.
